Even angels go to Hell
by iruviene-san
Summary: What are angels? Powerfull, benevolent creatures, right? Then, I'm an angel. I gave her up in order to keep her safe. I gave him up in order to set him free. But here's the catch: nobody knows, so I'm often characterized as a filty traitor. But here's another catch: I swore to protect her with my life. And that's not a promise I feel like breaking.
1. Chapter 1

**Even angels go to Hell**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

My name is Rose Hattaway and I'm a Guardian – well, I used to be a guardian until I "ran away", "dropped out" or "went rogue" as you might say. Why, you ask me? Because I swore to protect the Moroi I was assigned to, in my case, Pricess Vasilisa Dragomir. Leaving her and never see my loved ones again was to price to keep her safe. Just after Dimiri told me that he didn't love me anymore (bastard), my BFF, Dimai Bashir shows up and breaks me the knews. Linam Satire, my brother (in everything but blood), and who was supposed to be dead, was now a Strigoi. The funny thing about my relationship with Linam was the he always protected me, no matter what, I knew he always had my back. And now? Surprise, surprise, he's trying to kill me. Splendid, don't you think? Seems like it's starting to become a habit. How troublesome. Well, anyway, this happened about five months ago. After leaving me and Dimai (a.k.a. Socks) roamed trough America, killing every Strigoi that crossed our way. Very "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" like, right? Tell me about it. Everything was going smoothly. I kept writing to my parents, no word about any of the others…nothing (not that I'm complaining). Me and Socks traveled to places that beat the crap out of Montana/Pennsylvania. The bright side of having absolutely no Moroi to care about is that you're free to go out in the sun as much as you want. So, as I was saying, everything was going smoothly, until about one week ago, when I got a letter from my mom.

"_Dear Rose,_

_We need you to come back. This lunatic showed up and said that he would start killing everyone at Court until you decided to show up. Plus, he as a freakin' army! All of you senior class, except for Eddie, perished trying to stop him. So, as your mother, I'm telling you to drag your ass back here right now or I will drag back myself. Love_

_Janine Hattaway"_

So, just as I was told, I "dragged my ass back there". Socks and I are almost at the gates now, and I can already see the gang waiting. What a drag.


	2. Plannig: Welcome to the War Room

**Even angels go to Hell**

**Chapter 2 – Not your usual story**

**Last chapter:**

So, just as I was told, I "dragged my ass back there". Socks and I are almost at the gates now, and I can already see the gang waiting. What a drag.

As the guards gave us permission to enter (after checking we weren't Strigoi), we pulled into the Court and got out of the car. Everyone was there. My parents, Lissa, Pyro (my nickname for Christian, short for pyromaniac), Tasha, Adrian, Eddie, Mikhail and Dimitri. Bastard. After getting out of the car, I started greeting everyone.

"Hi, mom." I said while hugging her. "Zmey" I simply said, adding a nod to my greet.

"Liss, how have you been?" I said, after hugging her.

"I'm fine. How are _you_? You seem thinner, have you been eating properly?" she said, everything really fast. God, I missed her.

"Liss, relaxed, I'm just fine." I said while laughing a bit. I noticed Socks snickering on the background. It had been a while since the last time I truly laughed.

"Eddie, hi!" I said as I greeted him with yet another hug. "How has everything been? Any Moroi fighting with nails and teeth to get as their guardian?" I said playfully.

"I wished. No one's interested!" he said, with a glint in his eyes. Eddie, you sneaky bastard!

"Don't lie to me, Eddie, you know you can't fool me." I said, smiling.

"Hi, Tasha, Mikhail." I greeted them both.

"Hi, rose. Glad you're back!" they both said.

"Adrian, come here" I said before hugging him.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I whispered back.

Then we broke apart. It was time to face Dimitri. Bastard.

"Hey" I coolly said.

"Hello, Rose." He said "Welcome back" he finished.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." I said.

"Listen, Rose, about what I said-" he started

"I'ts ok Dimitri, really." I said brushing it off with an easy smile. "I totally get it now. Love fades. Mine has." I said before Lissa pulled me away and started rambling about the last 5 months, but she didn't make even one reference to Pyro. Something was off, and I was going to find out what it was, but maybe later. Now, I had important things to take care of.

"So, where's the war room?" I asked

Eddie and Mikhail were currently leading me to the infamous war room, where _everything _was. Maps, weapons inventories,…. As I said, everything. Dimitri (bastard), Lissa and Pyro are trilling after us.

Another 2 minutes of awkward silence and we arrived. I went around the main table to stand in front of the map.

"So, how many guardians have we lost so far?" I asked, analyzing the maps and documents on the table.

"We started off with about 70. Now, we're down to 25." Mikhail said. I frowned a little. '_That much?'_

"Battle plan?" I asked

"We went in just before sun rise, but they still managed to escape. We can't figure out how they don't burn in the sun." he said

"That's because these aren't regular Strigoi." I said

"What do you mean?"

"The original Strigoi of this…let's call it pack, suffered an anomaly on his transformation that made him immune to sunlight. Therefore, all of the other Strigoi that were created by him are also immune." I explained

"And you know that how?!" Pyro asked

"Because the original Stigoi is my brother." There was a general gasp around the room. "In everything but blood. And now, well, I think I can had species to the list of things we're not siblings in." I said, rambling a little bit.

"Well, anyway, we need to make a plan." I said

"What's on your mind rose?" Socks asked. How thoughtful

"I say we keep it simple. Protocol 355." I said

"That's a three man job. Me, you and…?!" he asked

"Excuse me, but, what is protocol 355?" Pyro asked again. God, I've been here for, like, 5 minutes, and I'm already thinking of not-so-nice ways to shut him up

"Their nest is in this mountain, right?" I asked

"Right" Mikhail said

"I say me, Socks and Eddie go up here and take three positions around the mountain, forming a triangle. Then, we place explosives in the form of a triangle too, and blow up the mountain. As the Strigoi are forced to leave, the three of us will destroy them." I explained

"Shouldn't I be joining you too?" Dimitri asked. I didn't even bothered to look at him, I just shook my head no while staring at the map

"No. Three is The Holy Trinity. Four is bad luck." I said. "I'm not making that mistake again." I said, a little bit more to myself than too any other person

"Don't you think that's way too simple? Why are _you, _of all people, calling the shots now, anyway?" he asked. Some things never change

"Because, Pyro, the irrational part of my brain works like the rational part of yours" I started "He knows me. He knows to expect the unexpected. So, the unexpected thing to do is to complicate. But, he already expects that, so he's expecting me to keep it simple. But then again, I know that it's expectable. So, the unexpected thing to do would be to complicate the plan. Don't you see it? It's a never-ending cycle. Everything I do is expectable. And everything he does is expectable as well. So it's better to keep things nice and clean." I finished my explanation

"Alright, but what about the other guardians?" Dimitri asked. Bastard

"I suggest they form a ring around the mountain in case we let some of them escape. But they'll need training." I said

"And who will train them?" Eddie asked

"I will. But they'll have to pass a test in order to be accepted in battle." I said, my mind running wild

"What test?" Dimitri asked. This time, I actually looked att him while I was giving my answer

"We'll see how many times they get up after I knock them down." I said with a smirk


	3. When you're gone

**Rose's POV**

Today, waking up was…sad. I knew that everyone was oh-so-glad that I was back, but I wouldn't stay long. I'll kill my brother, and then I'll leave; again, just like that.

Leaving them the first time nearly killed me. Maybe this time, I'll stop felling completely. God knows that would be the best thing for me. I really can't understand half of what I'm feeling. I hate and love some people at the same time; I both want to kill and save a certain someone; I know that it's not right to be angry at Dimitri or anyone else, but _I can't help it_.

* * *

Today, I'm gonna spar with Eddie. He was the one I missed the most. The three of us, he, Mason and I, shared almost every moment of our lives. The first time I pulled a triple mortal after knocking someone out, they were there. The first time I got drunk, I was with them. I really miss Mason; I really miss Eddie. While sparring with him, I'll have the chance to see how much he grew in these few months, and I'll have the chance to show him how much _I _grew. We'll have the chance to share our stories, to grow a little more together, as one. For Mason.

* * *

After sparring, Eddie and I went to stare at the night sky, day sky in vampiric terms. It was relaxing and we've done it all our lives, when we needed a break. After a long, comfortable silence, I spoke.

"Remember our first real class?" I asked. By real class, I meant guardian stuff. Of course, I was fully aware that Dimitri was listening.

"Of course, how could I forget? You made Stan hate you right away." He said.

"Yes, I did. Remember when Stan said that only two of us would make it?" I asked him

"Yep." He replied.

"I gotta tell you, I never thought it would be you and me." I said. "Well, of course that I knew that it would be me, but I always thought it would be me and-" I was saying, but he cut me off.

"-Mason." He said and we grew quiet. "God, I miss him." Eddie finally said, breaking the silence.

"I know." I said. "Do you really miss him?" I asked

"Of course. He was like a brother to me." He said. "And you? Do _you_ really miss him?" he asked me.

"Every day."


	4. The golden trio

_The golden trio stays together until the very end._

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at the paper I was holding. Socks and I were just doing a simple reckon mission, and _he _knew. Maybe there's a leak. I'll have to look into that. The point is: _he_ left _me_ a freaking note, to say the least.

* * *

The note basically meant that he wouldn't go down so easily. That this was a fight to the death. Extremely reassuring, right?

* * *

Socks and I were back inside the wards. Lately, I've come to realize that there are much more effective ways to keep Strigoi away than wards. Wards are easily broken. I'm more into traps. A few enchanted-silver-knifes hidden away and attached to invisible strings, with a bit of poison on the end just to be sure. And when I say a few, I mean five per 2 centimeters.

" I say we go kamikaze" I said to everyone, back in war room. Pretty much everyone stared at me in shock.

"What the hell do you mean?" Pyro asked. I looked at Socks and smiled at him before I started speaking.

"Have you watched NCIS recently?" Pyro nodded.

"Well, I say we recreate that episode when they went to get Ziva back." I said

"Are you nuts?" Dimitri intervened.

"What? Socks and I have done it before, and it worked, and now, we have _many_ more people." I started. "It would be a piece of cake." I finished

"Alright. But I'm going." Dimitri said

"Fine then." I said. "We need to get Socks a riffle and Eddie, Dimitri and I need to practice."

"For what?" Eddie asked, speaking for the first time

"To die." I simply said


End file.
